It is well known that enzymes are useful for enhancing the soil/stain removal properties in detergent compositions. Enzymes provide a well-documented benefit in both laundry and machine dishwashing detergent performance, particularly for removing starch and protein soils.
Bleaching compositions and bleach systems are also well known and provide desired cleaning properties in many commercial detergents. Chlorine and N,N,N',N'-tetraacetyl ethylene diamine (TAED)/perborate, for example, are well known for their bleaching properties. Bleaching systems that include cationic nitrites in the presence of peroxide are also known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,236,616 and 5,281,361, EP 0 303 520 B1 and WO 99/63038, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference).
Unfortunately, bleaches and bleaching systems are generally known to have detrimental effects on enzymes. Without being bound by theory, it is believed that bleaches can decrease enzyme activity through direct oxidation or denaturization of the enzymes.
Therefore, there is a need for detergent compositions that have both enzymes and bleaching compositions/systems that can coexist with minimal detrimental effects on enzyme activity. There is also a need for more cost-efficient detergent formulations, wherein the desired benefits are achieved through decreased quantities of raw material, through the use of less expensive ingredients and/or more efficient compatibility of materials.